Colorblind
by Jena Rink
Summary: Jude's sudden return to GMajor after a three year absence has everyone guessing why she left. But only her and Darius know the answer. Jommy Complete! Sequel coming soon!
1. Colorblind

**_Colorblind_**

By Jena Rink

I don't own the song or the characters or G Major or Instant Star. Do you think Tommy would be leaving if I did? Gosh!

…but if you want me to write more let me know in a review!

Thanks guys!

Jena

Her world had shattered in front of her three years ago, on the eve of her 18th birthday. The night he left. The night Darius saw them kiss. The night everything had changed. The night the pictures surfaced. The night that had decided her fate. Her agreement and everything it constituted. Ruining her life and her belief in love. For what she thought was forever, now was lost. And it was her fault for not waiting until she was 18. Until there was nothing they could do about it.

She'd left the next morning, and thanks to Darius connections, was at her apartment by that night, looking out over the London skyline and wondering how things had gotten so screwed up in the first place. When Tommy had finally admitted his feelings? When he'd sped off in the Porsche? When she'd taken the shots like a pro only to have it backfire later? When she'd gotten the pregnancy test? When she'd immancipated herself from her parents in order to leave and broken their and Sadie's trust in one smooth blow? Or telling Tommy she had never loved him despite the fact that the truth was so opposite? Not telling anyone where she was going? She couldn't even think about how much pain those first few months in London had caused her. But she grew to like it. And wrote, a lot.

And now she was coming home. Well L'Hotel Toranto could hardly be considered a home. But Darius had a penthouse there. And ever since Tommy and her were caught, she'd do anything he said. Just to keep him safe. Even though they weren't allowed to speak. Jude was 21 now. And it hurt her every day to read about his random girl of the week in US Weekly, Rolling Stone, or People. She stopped reading after a while. It crushed her heart to think she had given everything up for him. And that's why she asked Darius if she could come back.

"I'm ready…I'm seriously ready.."she said on the phone in the limo, her stomach twisted into knots. She felt like screaming, but knew as soon as she walked into the studio Darius would toss her right back into the recording booth. So she had to protect her vocal chords. Singing was the only thing she had left.

"Are you so sure about that, Jude? You remember what we talked about…"he warned, and she glanced at the skylight, wishing she could jump out of it and die. At least then she wouldn't have to deal with what was waiting for her. Maybe coming back wasn't a good idea.

"Are you so sure I give a damn about Tom Quincy anymore?"she burst out, and immedietly regretted her words. Of course she still gave a damn. It was why she left him in the first place. To save him. He was vice president of G Major, her best friend, her producer, and her boyfriend. Well, ex boyfriend…now. For a while.

"I'm convinced you do…you've got a record on the backburner here with songs that are filled with him…"Darius said,"And I want to record it soon so we can get it relased."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Darius…I've got other material…"she said uneasily, peering out the window at Toronto and feeling as if she might vomit.

"None of it speaks like this does…" Darius said honestly, holding up the music for a song she had sent him not long after she left.

"You forced me to break his heart…you remember that…"Jude managed, before she slammed the phone shut, pulling out a flask and taking a long swig of it, wincing.

"Here we go…"she remarked sarcastically, and got out of the car, her sunglasses and hat firmly in place, and marked into GMajor, ignoring the stare of the receptionist and her calling out, and burst into the office.

"D…"she said simply, leaning against the doorframe.

"I didn't know you were this close…"he hugged her, and she smiled uneasily, pulling away and sitting down.

"So…my album…who's going to produce it? I seemingly remember me being in charge of the majority, " Jude said softly, and he nodded.

"The only one I have available is Tommy…"he said, and she shook her head.

"No….that's not fair…I wont be able to keep up…"she broke off, knowing exactly what he meant,"I'll walk out of the studio Darius…"Jude said, reaching for her flask but stopping halfway.

"Trying to find some liquid courage?" Darius questioned, and she rolled her eyes.

"Apparently you read London tabloids.."she countered, and they both froze at the knock on the door.

"That's my two o'clock, and you need to start recording…Tommy's out for the day..so you can work with Jamie…"he told her, and she nodded vaguely. She hadn't seen Jamie inthree years, the last time being their fight over the kiss both him and Darius witnessed. It wasn't worth fighting over.

When she walked in and breathed in the air of Studio A, she closed her eyes, remembering the time she was on her head singing, Tommy holding her up, and both of them cracking up, their constant fighting, and tears, and the eventual kiss that killed any chance of them being together.

"Darius says you're an oldie but a goodie…"the voice cut sarcastically, and Jude glanced up,"Oh my god…"Jamie said, dropping the lyrics onto the table.

"Hi…"she breathed, and glanced at the door, having no idea what to say.

"When did you get back?"he said simply, fiddling with knobs on the soundboard.

"About twenty minutes ago…"she said honestly, and fought the urge to scream, glacing at the lyrics in front of him.

"These are good…"he commented lightly.

"Thanks.."she said shortly, glancing at the window.

"Colorblind-preliminary mix…"he said, and cued her,"In four three two..."

"I am colorblind…"she sang softly, already feeling the emotions welling up inside of her,"Coffee black and egg white…"she paused.

"Pull me out from inside…"she said quietly, and bit her lip,"I am ready, I am ready, I am ready I am….taffy stuck and tounge tied…"she moaned into the mic, "Stutter shook and uptight….pull me out from inside…I am ready, I am ready, I am ready I am...fine…"

"I am covered in skin…"she sang mournfully, already aware of how comfortable she was in the studio,"No one else can come in…"she said, and swallowed,"Pull me out from inside…I am folded, and unfolding, and unfolded I am…colorblind…coffee black and egg white…I am ready…I am ready…I am ready I am….fine….I am fine…."she took one new breath,"I am….fine…."she finished softly, and couldn't help looking to Jamie for approval.

"You just sucked all of the happiness outta the room…."Jamie said, and Jude rolled her eyes, confused.

"Is that a good thing?"she questioned softly, and he nodded.

"No, it was amazing…especially acoustic..I think we'll keep it that way…"he commented, and she nodded slowly.

"Okay, sounds good…thanks Jamie…"she said, and got up, grabbing her things.

"Did you have fun in London?"he asked her, grabbing her arm lightly,"You didn't call…you didn't write…you just sent music to Darius…backup tracks…did you make…"

"Yeah, I did…after I finished high school it's pretty much all I did…"Jude said quietly.

"And drink?" he asked, pulling the flask out of her jacket. She snatched it from him.

"Yeah…well…if you knew where I was…it's both our faults for not keeping in contact, isn't it..couple that with Darius…Tommy…you….my parents and the whole immancipated scandal…Sadie…G Major in general…it's just a big, gigantic…mess…"she trailed off, staring at Kwest, who was knocking on the door.

"Kwest! Oh my god!" she hugged him tightly, and pulled away, a grin on her face.

"Girl you look great..21 agrees with you…"

"So does London, apparently.."Jamie cut in.

"You guys want to go catch up?"she asked,"What's the hot gossip? How far is Liam's head is up his ass these days?"Jude questioned wryly, as they walked out of the room, a grin on her face.

"Across the street? Like old times?" she asked Jamie, who put a hand in front of her stomach as they came into the lobby,"What Jaim..I don't…"she froze, staring at Tommy, who was leaning over the counter and flirting with the receptionist. Here he was, and she couldn't say a damn thing.

"I…uh…I uh…"she stuttered, and let Jamie guide her to the back door, her mouth gaping open like a fish. She was fighting back tears, and he hadn't even seen her.

"So across the street…not so good..too close…I think I need to go home and rest…jet lag..ya know?"she told Jamie, her hands shaking. She could barely keep her composure.

"Are you okay? Do you need a ride?" Jamie ask her, as she sunk to her knees in the alleyway.

"You really shouldn't be talking to me after the way I treated you…"Jude said honestly, rubbing her hand over her eyes and glancing at the wall in front of her, trying to make the moment go away,"I knew this was going to be hard, but not this hard…I didn't think Darius would make me record so soon…let alone work with Tommy…he wants him to produce my next album…" Jude groaned, her head in her hands.

"Jamie..I saw you come back here…Mason wants you to do the sound engineer-"My heart froze at his voice, memories assaulting her.

Apparently he had stopped talking to. So she got up, and started walking.

"Jude.."Jamie started, and Tommy looked after her, his eyes cold.

"It's okay..Jude's gotten good at running.."he said loudly, and she froze at the end of the alley, her hands clenched into fists and her lip shaking. She glanced back at him, and kept on walking.

"Something's going on with her..and whatever it is…you just made it worse.."Jamie told him simply.

"I was telling the truth…we have work to do…"he grabbed Jamie's arm, and pulled him back in the door.

"I have to finish mixing Jude's song first…"

"She's singing?" Tommy asked, and shook his head,"Nevermind.."

"You don't want to hear it? It's good…some of the best that I've heard from the music she's been sending Darius over the past few years…"

"She was sending Darius music?"he pulled out the lyrics, and read through them, staring at Jamie afterwords.

"She told me that Darius is going to make you produce her album…she was…sad…not angry…I don't think she's over you…"

"She told me she didn't love me, and then she flew to London…for 3 years…."Tommy said quietly, as her voice filled the speakers. He leant back in the chair, and listened with his eyes closed.

Afterwords, he glanced up, tears in his eyes.

"Who do you think she wrote that song about, Jamie?" he asked, and Jamie shook his head.

"Her battle with the bottle?" Jamie joked, and his expression turned somber afterwords,"Honestly…you…but knowing her that's only the tip of the iceberg…a lot of what she's written was about you…"

"I know.."he got up,"Can you tell Mason that I had to go?"Jamie nodded, and watched him leave the studio.

Meanwhile Jude was walking towards her hotel, intent on sleeping off the encounter with Tommy. And possibly drinking it off. Which made it all the more agreeable to answer the phone to the unknown number on the id, as she was staring at the sky on her penthouse balcony, fighting back tears.

"Jude Harrison, alcoholic and sarcastic bitch who runs away from everything…can I help you…"she said simply, taking a sip of her drink.

"Why did you leave?" his voice was almost as slurred as hers, and she tried to sober up without success,"It wasn't because you didn't love me…"

"Not everything is about you…"she responded,"Nice to hear your voice after three years…oh..I forgot…I guess it's time to be your 21…"she spat back, and leant against the wall.

"Jude when you left it killed me! I just need some closure…"

"Liar, Liar…"she mocked,"If you 'loved me' you would have come after me…you wouldn't have given up…"she sighed, and finished up her drink, crunching on a piece of ice to keep herself from breaking down.

"That's rich! You left!" Tommy shouted back over the line,"I finally gave in, and you ran! "she choaked back a sob, and stood up shakily, "Are you crying…"

"I got on a plane, and left…"she realized softly, remembering that day."You don't know how much that-"

"What does that mean? You didn't act like it was difficult for you.."he screamed, pacing around the living room of his apartment.

"Then I'm a good goddamned actresss Quincy!"Jude burst out,"I shouldn't have said anything…I have to go…"he burst in again before she could hang up, and caught her attention.

"I loved you"he said, and she snorted.

"You don't know what love is…you don't know how to feel anymore…or…wait…you feel nothing with at least three girls each month…I read about it every week in the tabloids…and I read about it a week after I left too"she said, and hung up the phone, throwing her glass at the wall once she walked inside, a guttural sob escaping her, as she slid down edge of her bed. She wanted to quit. But she wanted to spite Darius for ever making her leave Tommy in the first place. What a dilemma.

Okay…first chapter…first instant star fic?

Please review and tell me if you think I should continue….


	2. Making amends

It had started with her 17th birthday. It seemed as if their relationship was stepping to the next level on it's own, without either of their consents in the manner. The hugs got longer, the stares got more intense. And before they knew it, they were kissing in Darius' office after completing White Lies.

Jude thought back to that moment as she watched Tommy leave the booth and walk into Darius' office.

"Hey, you off in space or something Harrison?" Patsy questioned,"Jamie wanted to know if you wanted to come out with us tonight…"she said suggestively, and Jude laughed.

"I think I aught to lay a little low before the album gets released…no late night visits to the jail…right?"

"Whatever you say Harrison…"she said, and walked off as Tommy walked out of the office, a scowl on his face.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"she said lightly, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her out the front door and opening his car door.

"What are we doing here exactly?"she questioned, and he started the car, a scowl on his face.

"Tommy?"

"I need to get something straight with you, okay?"he asked her, and she nodded, confused, and afraid of where this was going.

'Okay…"she breathed, and glanced out the window. They were at her rehearsal space.

"Tommy…"

"Just…come on…"he pulled her to the elevator, and got out at the top floor.

"What are we doing here?'

"Open the door…"he said softly, and she nodded, opening it to reveal a bunch of candles, and a refurnished space.

"I thought you might like this better…it can..inspire you…"he told her, his hands in his pockets, and she launched into his arms, her head on his shoulder.

"Tommy…this…wow…Have I told you how much I love yo-"she stopped, her eyes wide.

"Jude"he whispered.

"I can't believe I just said that…I should really go…"Jude said quietly,"I'm such an idiot-"

"Jude! He grabbed her arm, and spun her around, kissing her.

"I love you…"he said quietly, and she froze.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?"she breathed, her eyes boring into his.

"It's not…"he brushed a tear off her cheek. She had started crying.

"Why are you doing this?"she whispered shakily.

"Because I'm sick and tired of hurting you…"

"Tommy…"he kissed her softly, and she fell into it, pushing the door closed behind them.

"I love you too.."he whispered in her ear, and lifted her up, setting her on the booth seat by the piano and continuing to kiss her,"No more lies…okay?"

"Okay…she whispered breathlessly, her eyes sparkling.

Present day:

She fumbled with the keys as she walked up the steps to the apartment. She hadn't been here since she'd broken up with him. She stumbled over the threshold, it was completely pitch black, and tripped over something, shrieking when she landed ontop of someone.

"AHHH!"

"God, you could wake the dead with that scream!"the guy complained, he reeked of alcohol.

"You know…I have a boyfriend..he's outside…he has scathing anger management issues..and…"

"Is he a moving man?"he remarked sarcastically, and she jumped off of him, shining her phone light at him.

"Tommy?"

"Jesus Jude would you get that light out of my eyes…"

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Why are you here?"

"I have a key, remember?"she held it up, and realized the end of the key wasn't on it.

"Oh no…not again…"she murmered, walking towards the door and trying to open it.

"You have got to be kidding me!"she roared, pounding on the door.

"Why are you here Jude?"he asked again, climbing to his feet slowly.

"Why'd you pass out in the middle of the floor?"she countered, her hands on her hips.

"The same reason you hung up on me…Harrison.."he said wryly.

"You were drunk too…Quincy…"she said back, and rolled her eyes, leaning against a couch in the corner. Her eyes were becoming more adjusted to the lack of light, and she glanced at him.

"You look like crap…and it looks like you busted your lip…sit…"she said, and disappeared into the back of the apartment, coming back with a washcloth.

"Ouch!"he said, as she gingerly touched his lip, and she laughed softly.

"Shut up you big baby…"she giggled, and got up, walking back towards the kitchen.

"God…your entire fridge is beer…"she said quietly,"You have any food? Because I didn't eat…and at this rate we're going to be in here for a while…."she was desperately trying to avoid the awkward situation that was bound to happen.

"When did you move here?"she asked, and he glanced over at her.

"When you didn't come back…"he said quietly, and she leant against one of the pillars in the room.

"Tommy…I wish I could explain to you why-"

"Why can't you?"he said harshly,"Explain to me why you said you didn't love me…why you left me all alone, why you didn't come back and why you let Darius influence you like that!"he burst out, and her eyes widened.

So..whatcha think?


	3. pushing you there if you dont stop me

"This isn't the right time for this…"she muttered, reaching for her phone when it started to ring. It was Darius. She frowned, and glanced at him. He knew what she was thinking. He still knew. Even after three years.

"Don't pick up that phone…not until we settle this…"he warned her, and she shook her head slowly.

"Darius can't know I'm alone with you…everything will just get worse…"Jude said quietly, and he grabbed her phone, throwing it against the wall. It broke, and she threw her hands up in the air.

"What are we two years old Tommy? Jesus!"she screamed, and he took a step towards her.

"Why did you leave?"he ground out, his eyes boring into hers. He grabbed her shoulders, and she failed to respond, biting her lip.

"Answer me! Jude I'm serious!"he shouted at her, and she flinched.

"Tommy…don't…you're hurting me…"she said shakily, trying to wring out of his grasp.

"You hurt me first…"he said, releasing her, and watching her rub her arms.

"No one knows I live here, Jude…they aren't going to find us until we settle this…"he told her simply, and she shook her head.

"I'm not putting you in danger…Tommy…"she said vehemently,"I've already been through enough trying to keep you safe!"

"You're 21!"he reminded her, and she snapped.

"I wasn't when he saw us…"she screamed, running a hand through her hair.

"Jude…you never said…"he began softly, and she brushed off his comment.

"You couldn't have acted it…"she said dismissively, and he blew up.

"You did pretty well yourself!"he countered, and she put her head in her hands, starting to cry.

"He said they'd send you to jail….he said I had to do exactly what he wanted if I loved you… and I did it…I got…"she put a hand over her stomach lightly, and rolled her eyes,"He said he'd fire Jamie…he said he'd stop giving me money for the mortgage payment on the house…"she hiccupped,"I couldn't do it…I couldn't risk everything….just to have it still…I had to do what he said…I had to…"she was sobbing uncontrollably, and he lifted her chin.

"None of that mattered…"Tommy said quietly,"You know we could have…"

"Shut up…you don't know…"her hand was still over her stomach.

"Jude…"he breathed, trying to figure out what else could possibly be wrong.

"Leave me alone…"she said, her voice cracking, and rushed upstairs, burying her head in the pillows on what used to be their bed, sobs shaking her body. She was drowning in his scent. It was all over the bed, and she let loose, pounding her fists against the pillows as she wailed into them. It was the most therapeutic thing she'd done since leaving him.

"Jude…"he put a hand on her back tentatively, and she shook her head.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt me to walk out on you? On this?"she motioned around her, and he cradled her against him,"I never stopped loving you!"she shouted into the pillow,"This is going to cause so many problems….Tommy…"

"We'll keep it a secret…"he said, and she snorted.

"I'm sick of the secrets…no one knows about us…no one but me and you and Darius…I'm so sick of not being able to tell anyone that I loved you and you actually loved me back!"she got out, and covered her mouth, sniffling, trying to suppress the sobbing.

"I'm not going to let him hurt us…"he said softly, kissing her forehead gently, and she nodded slowly, her eyes meeting his.

"I missed you…"she whispered, and he kissed her temple.

"I missed you too girl…"he murmered gently,"You want some breakfast?"she nodded, and got up, following him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What do you want?"he asked her, and she hoisted herself up on the counter, glancing down at him.

"You still make crepes mon amour?" she teased, sniffling, and he nodded, pulling out the ingredients.

"Mmmm…this…wow…"she said between bites.

"When was the last time you ate?"he asked her seriously, and she shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

"Probably in London..or on the plane back?"she responded, reaching for her fork again and scarfing down the food.

"You're going to eat more while you are living here…"he told her seriously, and she laughed softly, putting down the plate.

"You trying to make me fat so no other guys want me Quincy?"she joked, and he lifted her off the counter.

"Any guy would be insane not to want you…"he told her, meeting her eyes, and she blushed.

"I missed this…"she murmered, and they glanced up as his phone rang.

"You should probably get that…so we can keep up appearances…"

"Hey…Darius…"Tommy said easily, trying to forget the hatred he held for this man.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago…"

"We're at the lake…chill…."Tommy lied,"She said she needed to write something a little more upbeat…"

"Okay…but you're back in the studio tomorrow…"Darius warned, and hung up. Something was going on. He just wasn't sure what yet.

"He bought it…"Tommy said,"Which means…we need to write a song…"

"Okay…"she breathed, grinning, and sat down with her guitar.

"Okay…"he confirmed, staring at her. She just prayed to God that they wouldn't screw things up this time.

Okay…I really couldn't leave you guys hanging…could I? That would have been SO mean.

Especially since I got all these reviews right after it was posted…it pretty much made my freakin day!

I'll put post mentions in the next chapter, I promise…but it's finals week and I still have a paper to write!

Love you all!

Jena


	4. DATE WITH THE NIGHT? Plus authors note

Long Authors Note and Post mentions

BIG HUGE SPOILERS FOR DATE WITH THE NIGHT IN TWO LINES 

SO DON'T READ THEM IF YOU HAVEN"T SEEN THE EPISODE I JUST NEEDED TO GET MY FEELINGS OUT! (they are in between the huge space…so just scroll past them quickly! Because the post mentions are after….love you guys!)

Okay, first off, I can't begin to tell all of you how amazing your reviews have been.

And second off…holy crap did you see the Season Finale?

Tommy finally asked her on a date and then he just LEFT!

Apparently for his daughter! You all think that was his daughter right?

And Kwest and Sadie…almost every author on here saw that coming! You know you all did…so don't lie…lol

And her cd hit number one, that was amazing…

And the photo guy is going to make her life a living hell…and she wont have tommy there to help her thru it…

Things are going to get really interesting…aren't they?

Still have to write the paper…but I promised you all post mentions

And now I have to write another story. Who could stop me! Honestly!

After what I just saw the thoughts are churning…

So….

Yay! Post mentions!

So thanks to….Catch1star, Mazkalns, Alyson Grant, Tommy's 21, HeritageChick22, Amberzen, Dudley111, TampaBay(it was your email, but I still love you), LuvTommy56, xtamarax, JudeH05, Strawberrigashes, Musical-cynders, Tommy4eva, Supposedly (You have no idea how much I love your fics…I love love love them…I went to your profile and read them and they are amazing!), Samitiny, Aubibi….

Strawberrigashes Thanks for the great reviews! It was really nice of you to review twice!

Catch1star- Oh yeah…Darius made her do something she didn't want to do….read through my reviews…somebody caught it I sent them a reply because they were so genius! ( you know who you are!)

Mazkalns- Thanks for being the genius…lol. I love it when someone knows what I'm going to write because then it makes it easier. I may ask you for advice later since you seem to be all esp with where the plot is going! Thanks for your reviews they really mean a lot!

LuvTommy56- Darius is an ass…next season he's going to shit a brick if those photos get to Jude and she has to tell him about them..that should be interesting!

If I didn't put your name on its cuz I have add.

But rest assured. I read every review and they all made my day!

Thanks…can't believe Tommy is in MONTANA! Ahhhh! What the heck!

Jena


	5. the past creates the present

Colorblind-Chapter Five

The past creates the present….

Jena rink.

Don't own it. Don't sue me. And don't get mad at me because of how sad this is…lol

"Now this is what we're going to do…" Darius said softly,"You have few choices in this…"

Choices. Jesus I could throttle him right now. My hand played nervously with the promise ring on my left ring finger, twisting it around. Who was he to tell me who I was going to love? I'd loved Tommy since my sixteenth birthday.

"Choices?" I muttered softly, not meeting his eyes. I couldn't. Not right now. Liam was fuming in the corner. Frankly I could kill him right now as well. I just wanted to scream. To throw something. In Darius' office that wasn't difficult. It was littered with expensive things.

"Was it positive, Jude?"he asked, concerned, and I lost it.

"Yes…dad…"I spat, and immediately regretted my words. Liam got up in my face, and I flinched.

"You're seventeen and a half, and unless you want Tommy to go to jail…this is what you're going to do…"I swallowed thickly, and blinked tears from my eyes. He was right. As much as I hated him, I loved Tommy enough to do this. I wasn't sending Tommy to jail. I couldn't send him to jail.

"I made you an appointment for later today…Jude…I'll go with you…"Darius said, and I nodded slowly, swallowing and untensing as Liam went back to his chair.

"I'm going to go and make the arrangements..the 8:30 Concord should suffice.."he said simply, and walked out the door. I froze. The Concord. The jet that went to London?

"The Concord, Darius?" I breathed, clenching my hands together so tightly I though I might draw blood. He grabbed my hands gently.

"I got you in the music program at Oxford…Jude…there's a branch of GMajor in London…"

"London.."I repeated numbly, and started crying, "And Tommy?" I got out.

"Jude..this is for the best…I have a new contract for you to sign…I got in touch with Georgia yesterday, who's currently living in London…she's going to produce you…" he lifted my chin.

"I don't want you to stop singing…"he told me honestly, and I nodded, swallowing my tears.

"I…I can't tell Tommy what I'm doing?"I whispered, and he sighed.

"Tommy's my best producer…and you're my best artist…but you're below the age of consent..and we can't risk losing him…"

"I know…"I breathed.

"Then you know what you have to do…I'll have movers pack up your things…and I'll meet you here in an hour…don't…tell anyone why you're leaving…"I nodded. God, Tommy was right. Darius owned me. As much as I didn't want him to.

Four hours later, I sat, shivering against the cold, on the steps of the alley behind GMajor, my breath coming out in small puffs. My heart felt like ice. I had consciously killed a part of me. A part of Tommy. A part of us. And I was about to kill the rest. I swallowed as I sensed him opening the back door.

"Girl I've been looking everywhere for you…"he said, and squeezed my shoulder. I played with the promise ring around my finger, refusing to look at him, but scooted over so he could sit next to me.

"I…Darius and I had an appointment…"the lie slipped out easily. And he could tell I was lying. I know he could. Because he knew me. Better than anyone.

"I missed you this morning…"he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear affectionally, and I almost broke. If I stayed to talk about this I would break, and everything would be over. I couldn't send Tommy to jail. I loved Tommy more than anything. I couldn't do it.

"I…"he touched my shoulder, and I tensed.

"Jude…what's wrong?" he asked, and I shook my head, holding out the plane tickets. He read them slowly, his brow furrowed.

"London? When are you going?" he continued to read.

"Nine? Tonight? When are you coming back these are one way tick-"I got up, and faced the back of the alley. I couldn't look at his face. Not right now.

"Jude…"he said slowly, and hugged me from behind. I started to cry, pushing myself away from him.

"What…what's going on…I don't understand…"

"I'm going to Oxford in the fall…Darius got me in the music program…that's pretty amazing..isn't it?" he grabbed my hands, and I lifted my head, seeing the anguish in my eyes.

"Why-" When I started to take off the ring, his eyes widened.

"You can't back out of this…we're in too deep Jude…" I took a step backwards, and nearly fell, still feeling woozy from the drugs. He caught me. He always caught me.

"Tommy…please…"I begged, trying to tell him with my eyes that this was the last thing I wanted to be doing. I handed him the ring,"This can't work…not anymore…"

"I love you…"he breathed, and I froze.

"I…I don't love you….I'm sorry…" my heart was shattering into tiny pieces as I looked up at him, seeing the tears in his eyes. I'd never seen him cry before. Not ever.

"You're lying…"he said, grabbing my shoulders, and I tried to shrug out of his grip.

"N-no I'm not…" I stuttered, my eyes focused on my shoes.

"Then look at me for Christ's sake, Jude…what happened this morning?" I shook my head wildly.

"I made a choice to remove you from my life…"I said, my voice squeaky, and he grabbed me, kissing me harshly, his arms pulling me towards him. I couldn't not kiss him back. I didn't want to remember our last kiss like this. He was holding me desperately, and I felt sick. I was killing a part of me. Conciously killing my heart. And his, from the way he was staring at me. We'd never kissed with our eyes open before. He poured all the love he held into that kiss, and I walked away. I pulled away, gasping, and shook my head, closing his hand around the ring. I was sobbing.

"I'm sorry…"I breathed, and made my way out of the alley as he punched the wall, turning and throwing up in the nearest trashcan, passerby staring at I sobbed, emptying the contents of my stomach. I felt someone rubbing my back, and turned to face Darius, my face stone cold.

"Are you happy?" I breathed, and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this…"he guided me to the limo, and helped me in the door, getting in after me.

Immedietly my cell phone started to ring, and I stared at it with shaking hands, accepting the water Darius handed me as we started to move. I turned back to stare at Tommy, who couldn't see me through the glass. He was crying, and calling me. And it took all my willpower not to call him back. I threw the phone, sobbing again, and Darius put an arm around my shoulders.

"You'll be fine….I promise you…"he told me, as I prepared to board the jet. I had a million songs to right. A million questions. A million answers I still needed. And that I would probably never find.

"I'll see you in a few years…"I breathed, and hugged him tightly, grasping my journal and boarding the jet.

A few minutes later, I was sitting in my seat in first class, lost in my thoughts.

"Miss Harrison?" my head snapped up to stare at the flight attendant, who was holding out tissues. I nodded in thanks, and blew my nose,"Is this your first time flying on the Concorde?"

"Yes, the first…"I sniffled, and she nodded.

"Enjoy your flight…"she glanced at me sympathetically, and I picked up the journal.

I miss you already

Can't tell you I do

The stares are insulting

They don't feel what I do

The look in your eyes

As I said my goodbye

Just killed me more

Don't know what's in store

Where I'm going

What I'm doing

By breaking our hearts

What I am loosing…

I fell asleep before I could write more, and was shaken awake.

"Welcome to London, Miss Harrison…" the flight attendant said, and I grabbed my backpack, making my way up the passage and to the face of Georgia, who was waiting for me, leaning against a pillar.

"Georgia…"I threw myself into her arms, and she comforted me as I cried.

"Shhh….."she rubbed my back as I cried out my heartache. I'd probably never see Tommy again, as much as I wanted to. And that would kill me slowly inside until the day Darius allowed me to go back to G Major.

So…sorry…really sad….I know

I have to go to work…but I hope you enjoy this. Let me know!

Love y'all

Catie


	6. does it really matter?

Colorblind

Jena Rink

A fight and a Visit to the past, part one.

Sorry it's been so long. Life has been insane. I'll tell you that much. Just let me know what you think and the next parts already saved so it wont be that long…. Oh and ps Tommy is a total ass in this chapter. Just to warn you.

I don't know instant star…yadda yadda yadda

"So, who we gonna call?" Tommy questioned, leaning on his elbow and staring at Jude inquisitively. She stared up at the ceiling, apparently lost in thought.

"Ghostbusters?" she joked softly, and rolled her eyes at the look on his face.

"I was kidding…Tommy…"she mumbled, and rolled over onto her stomach, glancing at his cellphone ,"We can call Jamie…"she said, and he nodded.

"As for the song?"

"I wrote one yesterday…"she said, and turned to face him, her arms across her chest.

"So we're fine?"he asked, and she grabbed him by the arm, pulling him down next to her.

"Just..let's just lay here…"she said, relaxing into the pillows, and grabbed his hand in hers.

"Jude…"he glanced over at her, and she looked over at him, her eyebrow raised.

"Hmmm?"

"What happened that day?"he asked her gently, and she rolled over, not facing him.

"Tommy…that's….that was four years ago..and I really don't…"he leant up against her, his arms around her, pulling her close.

"What could he have said to you to make you leave? Besides what you said earlier? " he pressed.

"I was pregnant.."she breathed, wrapping her arms around herself,"Darius found the test…and at that point he already knew about us…so…."her voice was breaking,"He said he'd send you to jail Tommy…there was no…"she started crying, and dimly felt him get up.

"You should call Jamie…"he said softly, and she froze.

"Tommy?" she questioned, and he ignored her.

"I'll call Jamie…"he responded, reaching over her and grabbing his phone.

"If you hate me for this…"she breathed, and heard him go downstairs.

"I don't even know who you are anymore…"he said, loud enough for her to hear, and opened the fridge, pulling out a beer and uncapping it.

She stayed in the bed for what seemed like hours, until she heard the door opening. She glanced up, and saw Jamie at the door.

"You guys? You in here?"she got up and grabbed her coat, walking past Tommy, who was sitting on the couch, staring blankly in front of him.

"Whoa, it's freezing in here…did you…"Jude glanced at him, the mascara tracks on her cheeks an indication of what had gone on, and kept walking.

"What did you say to her?" he asked Tommy, and Tommy didn't even look up.

"Ask her what she did to me…"he said coldly, and walked back towards the fridge, grabbing another beer. Jude started crying again, pausing at the door. She walked back towards the kitchen, and stopped in front of the fridge, blocking Tommy in a corner.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly, and she shook her head.

"You don't understand what this was like for me…damnit LOOK at me, Tommy…"she said, her voice shaking. She grabbed his arms, and he tensed.

"Should I come back?" Jamie asked, as Jude leant forwards and kissed Tommy harshly, succumbing to the feeling of his lips on hers. He kissed her back, and she pulled away, searching his eyes for anything.

"So I'm just another way for you to feel nothing now?"she asked him,her eyes filling with tears,"Thanks for showing me so I wouldn't waste my time…"she turned, fleeing from the room, and Jamie glared at him, running after Jude.

"Jude, wait up…would you?" he said, annoyed, and she leant against his car, her hands over her stomach.

"You want to tell me what was going on in there?" he asked her gently, and she shook her head violently.

"Jamie…"she said weakly, and he hugged her, letting her cry.

"You'll be fine…I promise…"he said gently, rubbing her back.

"Can we get Ben and Jerry's?"she asked against his chest, and he nodded.

A few years earlier:

_"Damnit!"she said angrily, and Tommy grabbed her shoulders._

_"Your contract is almost up…."he reminded her, and she leant into him, closing her eyes. He squeezed her gently, resting his head on her shoulder._

_"hi, by the way, "he said, and kissed her bare shoulder gently._

_"Hi yourself…"Jude murmered, and turned, kissing him softly. _

_"Bad day at work?" he asked, pulling her onto the couch next to him, his breath tickling her ear. _

_"I hate Liam he's such a jack-"Tommy kissed her again, and rested his hands at the base of her tank top, his eyes searching hers as they caught their breath. _

_She reached down, and pulled up her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor._

_"Maybe we should go upstairs.."she said quietly, walking towards the loft and glancing back at him. He followed her, almost mesmerized. _

_"Jude, are you sure…"she started to unbutton his shirt, her gaze unwavering. _

_"I love you, and I don't care…"she said, as he sat on the edge of the bed, and she straddled him. _

_"I love you…"he said back, and kissed her forehead gently._

_"Okay…"he kissed her as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and reached around her back, unclasping her bra. _

_"Perfect.."he said against her collarbone, and she gasped as he moved lower, making her experience things she never thought she'd feel. _

_The next morning, she rolled over to face him, cradling his face in her hands kissing his forehead gently._

_"Good morning beautiful…"he breathed, and she blushed._

_"I can't move…"she groaned, and he lifted her up, kissing her shoulder gently._

_"I'd expect that…"_

_"Don't be too cocky.."she teased. _

_"God, you're perfect.."he mumbled into her neck, and she smiled softly._

"Jude? Jude!" her head snapped up to stare at Jamie as he pulled up to his house, opening the door for her.

"You have the coffee ice cream?" she questioned, and he nodded, putting his hand on her back and guiding her into the house.

"How can he hate me Jamie? Okay that's a stupid question, but seriously, how can he hate me? I did it to protect him…I killed…"she stopped herself before she went too far, and took the sweats Jamie handed her wordlessly, disappearing into the bathroom.

"You okay in there?" he asked her, as she reappeared, plopping on the couch and leaning against him.

"You know, I really don't deserve this…"she muttered, her head on his shoulder.

"We've been best friends since I can remember…Judith…"he reminded her, and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't call me Judith…"she responded, digging into the ice cream and staring at the fire as it cracked against the logs.

"He'll come around…"Jamie said quietly, and Jude pondered his statement, staring into the fire.

"Yeah…"she leant further into him, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over their shoulders, burrowing further into him.

"I missed you, Jamie…"she said softly, and he kissed the top of her head, staring down at her.

"I missed you too…"he responded,"More than you know, Jude…"

A few years earlier:

_"What do you mean he's gone?" Georgia asked, frustrated,"She's not eating, she's not singing…and now this?" she was holed up in the bathroom of what looked like a hospital room, furious,"If you're claiming to know what's best for your artist…you're an idiot, D…"she hung up, and opened the door, seeing Jude asleep in the bed, hooked up to ivs. Sending her here had been a stupid idea._

_"Georgia?" she moaned, opened her eyes slowly,"Did you find him?" she looked at her hopefully._

_"From what Darius says he left the same night you did…."Georgia didn't want to lie to her, and when she started to cry, she hugged her, rubbing her back. _

_"Give me your phone.."she said softly, and Georgia frowned._

_"Jude…"_

_"No, just give me your phone…"she nodded, handing it to her and she dialed quickly, waiting for a response._

_"This is Kwest…"Kwest said tiredly, getting out of bed and walking into the hallway._

_"Hi…"Jude said simply, and he froze, walking out into the hallway of the Harrison house and into Jude's room, closing the door and leaning against it._

_"Where the hell have you been?"he asked her, "Sadie's a wreck, everyone's a wreck…Tommy's…and your parents are worried…everyone's worried…"_

_"Where did Tommy go…"Jude said simply._

_"You can't call me after four months and just expect…"he sighed._

_"Kwest…where…"_

_"I don't know…he quit GMajor…or took a sabbatical…I'm not sure..and none of us have heard from him since. His apartment's empty…"_

_"But the loft.."Jude realized, and he frowned._

_"The what?" Kwest asked, and she shook her head._

_"Nevermind…I...treat my sister well, okay?"she said, and sucked in a harsh breath as they changed her iv._

_"Where are you?"he asked, concerened, and she sighed. _

_"In the hospital….I….had a panic attack it's not a big deal.."Jude said offhandedly,lying through her teeth. The truth was it was a side effect of the abortion, some sort of complication they hadn't seen at the time,"I'll call you in a month or so…"_

_"A panic attack? Jude…" she sighed. _

_"I'll call you, Kwest.."she hung up, and glanced over at Georgia. _

_"He's at the apartment above my rehearsal space.."she said quietly,"He bought it for me on my 17th birthday…"_

_"He bought you an apartment?" Georgia asked, and Jude nodded, sucking in another harsh breath. _

_"Yeah…."she breathed, glancing at her stomach, which now had a larger scar. A larger scar to remind her of what she had done._

_She picked up the phone, and dialed with shaking fingers. It rang twice before he picked up._

_"G?"Tommy asked tiredly, "How did you get this number?", and she bit her lip, listening to his voice._

_"Hi," She breathed, and she heard his breath catch in his throat. _

_"Where are you?" he asked her, and she glanced over at Georgia, who was staring at her intently, concern in her eyes. _

_"You know where I am…Tommy…I showed you the tickets…"Jude said softly, "Kwest is worried about you, everyone is…"she let the sentence hang in the air, waiting for him to respond._

_"I needed some time…"he said simply,"You don't sound good…"he added, and she swallowed._

_"I shouldn't be talking to you…"she told him honestly, and he snorted._

_"Whose rule is that? Darius'?" Tommy said bitingly, and Jude sighed._

_"Tommy…don't …."she said quietly, and grabbed Georgia's hand, "It was for the best…"_

_"Don't what? Don't let you admit that he made you leave you keep you away from me?"Tommy said, his head spinning. _

_"Tommy this isn't even about that….please just take care of yourself…you haven't talked to anyone in weeks and since I moved here I'd had no idea where you were…"Jude said tiredly, massaging her temples. _

_"Does it really matter to you anymore?" he asked her harshly, and she wiped a tear off her cheek._

_"Don't turn this against me Tommy…"she said shakily,"London was a great opportunity…I had to come here…Darius…"_

_"Forced you to, I gathered as much…did you happen to mention that you were dating me?" he said, and she sighed._

_"I'm hanging up…I have to…"she whispered._

_"Don't call me again…"he said finally, and she paused, her eyes wide._

_"Wh-What?"she stuttered. _

_"You heard me…have a nice life, Jude…"she started hyperventilating, and hung up before she started to sob, her hands clenching the sheets._

Okay, so sorry this has taken so long.

I'm already working on the next part.

My life has been CRAZY

So review and tell me what you think!


	7. Uh oh!

_Colorblind_

_Lunch and the Oh no! _

_Jena Rink_

_July 16, 2006_

_I love the song I wrote for this chapter, and I just posted a new story called Have yourself a merry little Christmas in instant star, and Im about to post a new story in Strange Days….so check it out if you like that show as well…gotta love the weekends…tell me what you think this chapter is short because it's a turning point in the story…_

I sat at the mic nervously, playing with my hands, and glanced up when he entered the booth, my eyes not straying from his.

"What do you have?" he asked me, and I held out a piece of paper and my guitar.

"This…"I said softly, setting my guitar up, and starting to strum lightly.

I'm coming unraveled

My steps aren't in time

You've messed everything up again

I hate reading these signs

I'll meet him again

I'll get my hopes up again

But when he fails me it'll come as a surprise

Because I couldn't have read between the lines

And oh, I never thought I'd see this day

When you and me are just a long lost dream

Throw a rose

Silent laughter

And it froze

Watch it shatter

Watching everything I loved get thrown away

And all because of things I couldn't say

Walking away

Wish I had something to say

I should have played this scene differently

Ended eons away

I can feel your eyes

I can hear them screaming the lies

But when I offer the truth you turn away

Because I couldn't think of what you'd say

And oh, I never thought I'd see this day

When you and me are just a long lost dream

Throw a rose

Silent Laughter

And it froze

Watch it shatter

Watching everything I loved get thrown away

And all because of things I couldn't say

Seems like I can't find a reason

To go on inside this pain

Shed my past skin

This life's so hard to live in

I feel as I'm adrift on a raging sea

I'm drowning and no one will try to save me

And oh, I'd never thought I'd see this day

When you and me are just a long lost dream

Throw a rose

Silent laughter

And it froze

Watch it shatter

Watching everything I loved get thrown away

And all because of things I couldn't say

And oh, I want you to know

If you'd let me in again

If I'd get under your skin

That I, would never sink that

Low again

Just to save you was to kill you

Write the end

I killed our song

When our story was about to begin

And oh, I never thought I'd see the day

When you and me were just a long lost dream

Throw a rose

Silent laughter

And it froze

Watch it shatter

Watching everything I loved get thrown away

And all because of things I couldn't say

Oh ohhhhhh

Oh oohhhhh

Things I couldn't say

I trailed off, looking to him for approval, and then at my hands.

"That's good…"he said gruffly, getting up and pausing.

"I have a meeting with Darius, take an early lunch…"he added, not looking at me.

"Tommy-"I began, but he was already gone. I put my head in my hands, and glanced up when I felt a presence in the booth.

"My favorite rock star…"Mason remarked, and my head snapped up, my eyes lighting up.

"Oh my God…"I said quietly, and walked into the booth, throwing myself into his arms, "I haven't talked to you in…"

"Two months…I was starting to get worried…"he finished, kissing the top of my head lightly,"You look good…I see you took the advice on going brown…"

"Thanks to you my fashionista…"I joked lightly, punching him on the arm.

"Let's go to lunch…Tommy won't be in the same room as me…he sent me off early…"I explained, pulling him along and through the lobby, sliding my sunglasses over my eyes as we emerged into the harsh sunlight of downtown Toronto.

"You told him…"Mason realized, and I nodded, my head low, ducking into the nearest café and sliding into an empty booth, my eyes tearing up at the thought of how Tommy wouldn't look at me.

"He doesn't have a right to do this to me…he shut me out, Mase…"I said quietly, laying my head on his shoulder and trying not to try.

Mason was one of the few people I had been allowed to stay in contact with after leaving. He knew everything, and had come to visit me in London numerous times. Which made me feel like I could trust him with anything.

"But to him, you have to realize you left, Jude…you lied to him, told him you didn't love him, got an abortion, and didn't tell him a thing…"he said bluntly, and my cheeks reddened.

"I didn't have a choice I did all of it because I love…loved him…"I said, catching myself.

"You still love him…"Mason said simply, and I practically choked on my coffee.

"I don't…"I lied, my eyes meeting his.

"And until you reconcile, you're going to have half of you missing…you and Tommy are it…and as long as he denies it you'll both be in pain…"Mason said softly, as we were served our food.

He was right. As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right.

"I hate it when you're so observant.."I said quietly, taking a large bite of my sandwich.

"You just hate it when I'm right…"Mason responded, reaching across the table and eating one of my chips.

Walking back from lunch, I had a fresh outlook on the situation. Which turned sour when I saw Tommy walking out of GMajor with a box.

"What the hell is he doing?" I asked Mason, as we both walked in the door.

"Tommy just quit…" someone said quickly, and I spun around.


	8. 8

Colorblind-

You know you don't want an authors note…you just wanna read about Tommy quitting….lol. So hereitgoes….

(it's meant to be short…because posting it all would just not be cool…I LOVE leaving you guys in suspense…)

"What?" I breathed, my hands shaking. What was he thinking? I turned to Mason, who was just as shocked as I was.

At that moment, Tommy walked past us, and I glanced at Mason for approval before following him in to his office, slamming the door.

"What the hell is this?" I asked him, and he barely acknowledged me, continuing to put picture frames, notebooks and awards in an empty box.

"Me. Leaving." He said simply, and I snorted, my resolve breaking.

"Am I that toxic, or are you just trying to get even?" I said, not believing he would ever think that.

"That's hilarious that you think that…"Tommy spat sarcastically, and I grabbed his arm.

"You're an asshole…"I breathed, and he snorted.

"You're a murderer…"he said back, completely serious, and I slapped him. I don't know what came over me. I just…did it. I stared at him in shock afterwards, my eyes filling with tears.

"Let me go…"I said. He had grabbed my arms, and wasn't letting go of me, his gaze intense.

"You think I'm an asshole?" he bit out, and kissed me harshly, my arms dropping in shock to my sides.

"What was that?" I pressed, and he shook his head.

"Jude, step away from him, he's no longer an employee of GMajor…" Liam said, and I furrowed my brow. It was time to do something for myself. Not for Tommy, or anyone but me.

"Neither am I…."I whispered, and Tommy stared at me in shock.

"What are you doing?" he asked me harshly, and I detangled myself from him, facing Liam.

"I think I've outgrown my big brother of a record label, that's all…don't you think Tommy? Don't you think they've controlled my life quite enough?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"You're insane…"he breathed, and I shrugged, grabbing my purse.

"You quit too…" I reminded him, and he snorted.

"You're not freelance…" he pointed out, and I turned to face him at the door.

"Actually, if you look for a contract, there isn't one, because D blackmailed me into going to London…"I said simply, and Liam gaped at me.

I walked past Sadie, and paused.

"We need to catch up…"I told her simply, "Can you have Jamie box up my stuff?" she nodded dumbly, too shocked to speak, and I went out the double doors, facing life without music. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Jude!" I heard him behind me, and kept walking towards my hotel.

"Hmmm?" I asked, once he pressed me up against the wall.

"What was that?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"Me doing something for myself for once.."I said, trying to pry his hands off my arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked again, and I shrugged.

"I'm going to check out of my hotel, take my stuff to Mason's…and then I plan on getting belligerently drunk...maybe even mind numbingly so…"I said, and tried to walk away again.

"Stop walking away from me…"he said, pushing me back against the wall, the brick digging into my back. I winced, and we both turned to face Mason, who was staring at both of us, an eyebrow raised.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked, holding out the last box of Tommy's stuff. He let go to grab it, and I mouthed a silent thank you to Mason before taking off towards the bus stop and getting on the bus before Tommy could follow me. I had to get out of here. I had to leave. No matter who was hurt in the process.

sorry it's so short…I do love you guys!

Jena 


	9. The last chapter! AHHH!

Colorblind-  
jena Rink Excuse my suck at life attempt at updating this fic.  
I will finish this fic.  
It was my first instant star fic besides Jekyll Island.  
so hereitgoes!

"Where did she go, Mason?" Tommy asked him softly, and Mason stared him in the eyes,  
only a little intimidated by his glare. He'd been watching them skirt around eachother since Jude had left, and he was sick of it. It was time for Mason to fix things once and for all.  
NO matter how angry either of them got with him in the end.

"Away from you...all you've done since she finally came back is cause her pain, and she spent every moment she was in London thinking of you..."he said back, and Tommy frowned, staring after the bus.

"How could she not tell me?" he finally asked Mason, and Mason was shocked to see tears in his eyes,"I knew Darius had found out...but the baby..."

So Tommy actually had a heart. This might be salvageable after all.

"Could have ruined you..."Mason interjected softly, grabbing his shoulders,"You can go after her if you want...but I swear Tommy...if you hurt her again..."

"I couldn't if I wanted to..."he breathed, getting in his car and speeding off towards the hotel.

Mason opened his cellphone, and made a phone call, glancing back at GMajor.

"Before you kill me...he's going to beat you to the hotel..."he said simply, and hung up,  
rubbing a hand over his eyes.

When she approached the door, he was standing by it. She scoffed, and walked past him, towards the front desk, and paused when he grabbed her hand softly.

"Jude..."he breathed, and she sighed.

"Come on..."she said softly, and let him upstairs to her room, sinking onto the bed when they got inside, glancing up to meet his eyes.

"Tommy...why did you follow me?" she asked softly, and he knealt down in front of her.

"Because I didn't before and I should have...it was the biggest mistake of my life and I wont make it again"  
she closed her eyes, willing the tears not to come, and opened them when he grabbed her hands.

"I am so, so sorry...I don't know what else to say to you..."he breathed, reaching up and tucking A strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's my fault too..."she breathed softly, and sunk down on the floor next to him, laying her head on his chest.

"And now we have no jobs..."he remarked, and she sighed softly.

"Unemployed, but at least together..."he added, and she nodded, thinking.

"But you know what the best part is?" Jude said finally, looking up to face him, their eyes locking.

"What, girl?" he asked her gently.

"We're free..."she whispered, staring at the wall.

"You're right...we are..."he breathed, as if realising it for the first time.

"What about music?"she said suddenly, and he turned to face her.

"What if I told you that we could make our own?" he asked her slowly, and she rolled her eyes.

"Tommy...we just made up...I really don't think..."

"That's not what I meant..."he pressed, and her eyes widened.

"Tommy, are you serious?" she asked him, and he nodded.

"We always talked about starting our own studio...before you left...no rules...just us..."he said,  
his eyes lighting up, and she nodded.

"It might just work..."she breathed, and he nodded.

"It just might..."he agreed, wrapping his arms around her.

Whatever would come, would come, and they'd face it when it did. But for now they could start a new studio,  
and hopefully fix things with each other.

After four or so-ish months...this fic has come to a close.  
But there WILL be a sequel. Don't get me wrong on that one Please leave me feedback!  
Love you all more than words can say!  
Jena :) 


End file.
